


Second Verse, Same As The First

by GingerSnappish, kraken_wise



Series: (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, DIEYMLIH, Dying is Easy Young Man Living Is Harder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, May she rest in peace, Mild Blood, Past Abuse, Post-TRoS, Rated for Later Content, Sparring, Tros fix-it, also space vacations, and sabaac, and tired, apologies for lack of millicent, beleaguered Hux, darth tantrum, egregious use of non-regulation fonts, hux is a cat dad again, hux is patient, in which Hux can ABSOLUTELY read the room, in which Kylo Ben can't read the room, in which kylo ben is really fucking sorry, in which presents dont just make things better, in which symbolism, irresponsible jackass kylo ben, lightsaber regrets, like - LOTS of symbolism, mothkiller the tooka, roundabout talking about feelings, that whole choking thing, twenty-three-oh-one, using the force to win at gambling, we're gonna fix that, wherein Kylo/Ben has problems accepting responsibility, working out feelings through working out, yeah we're gonna tackle that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise
Summary: He's going by Ben Solo for the time being, but he's still the exact same man underneath.He's rescued Hux from Exegol. They've started a new life.Why won't things between them just go back to how they used to be?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623298
Comments: 30
Kudos: 142





	1. 1.7 ASI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of Dying is Easy Young Man, Living is Harder (DIEYMLIH) is LONG, so we decided to break it into chapters for folks to read it in more condensed bits. This particular segment is 23 pages. There's more to read beyond what's here! Links to everything are in the notes at the bottom!
> 
> Also we highly recommend reading the previous 3 parts of DIEYMLIH in order to have some understanding of what's happening here!

END PART 1

AUREBESH TRANSLATIONS:  
Page 1 (the ship): RENEGADE  
Page 5 (the shirt): I <3 TOOKAS  
Page 5 (the box): LIVE ANIMAL  
Page 13 (the collar): MOTHKILLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow GingerSnappish on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SnappishGinger) and [ Tumblr ](https://gingersnappish.tumblr.com/)  
> Follow Kraken on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kraken_wise)  
> Read up to the current pages of of DIEYMLIH [HERE!](https://gingersnappishcomics.com)


	2. 2.5 ASI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we said in the previous chapter, this segment of Dying is Easy Young Man, Living is Harder (DIEYMLIH) is LONG, so we decided to break it into chapters for folks to read it in more condensed bits. This particular segment is 29 pages. Links to everything are in the notes at the bottom!
> 
> Also we highly recommend reading the previous parts of DIEYMLIH in order to have some understanding of what's happening here!

END PART II

AUREBESH TRANSLATIONS:  
Pg 2: Fresh Tooka Nip. All Natural.  
Pg 8: Bacta  
Pg 17: Cargo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow GingerSnappish on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SnappishGinger) and [ Tumblr ](https://gingersnappish.tumblr.com/)  
> Follow Kraken on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kraken_wise)  
> Read up to the current pages of of DIEYMLIH [HERE!](https://gingersnappishcomics.com)


End file.
